


Bills

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is paying the bills and discovers that after Spooky Week for the gaming channel, their electricity bill has risen quite a lot. (Super sugary tooth-rotting domestic fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bills

Paying the bills had to be the most cumbersome thing in the world, right after doing taxes that is. As the older of the two, Phil deemed these things to mostly be his responsibility, especially when he and Dan had first moved in together. Back then Dan had practically still been a teenager, those sorts of things would have been too overwhelming for him. Since then he’d sort of adopted the role of the responsibility, even though Dan did now help occasionally.

As he sat at the dining room table surrounded by bills, Phil groaned in annoyance as he looked down at the paper in his hands. “I don’t think we should ever do another Spooky Week for the gaming channel Dan, our electric bill is crazy this month!”

“Sorry,” Was all Dan replied with, not looking at all sorry as he lazily scrolled through Tumblr from his browsing position on the couch. He had only just finished his liveshow a few minutes ago. “Those gaming videos have been getting a lot of views though, so at least we can afford it.”

Shaking his head to himself, Phil went back to work. Dan looked up from his computer a few minutes later, unsatisfied with the silence.

“Phil? I’m sorry I took advantage of the electricity.”

“You should be,” Phil told him matter-of-factly. “You’re lucky the money’s still coming out of our joint banking account instead of your personal one.”

Dan mock glared at him. “It’s your fault for leaving me right after playing Five Nights at Freddy’s!”

“But then you went against my advice and decided to play Outlast,” Phil reminded him as he finished paying before logging out of their bank account. He then started collecting all of the loose papers and shoving them back into his Pokemon themed folder.

“Are you finished? Can we cuddle?” Dan asked a bit eagerly, probably to make sure that Phil wasn’t too annoyed with him.

“Yes and yes,” Phil answered with a grin. “Just let me put this stuff away first.”

Neither of the two had done much today. Phil planned on filming a new video tomorrow, and Dan had only just posted a video four days ago. Of course they could have filmed a gaming video today, but the radio show had only just been yesterday so they both deserved a well earned lazy day. Well, lazy day aside from bills.

It was nighttime now though, so Phil was glad to go back to the couch and be tugged into Dan’s arms.

“Shall we visit Dil tomorrow?” Dan asked, pressing his nose into Phil’s hair.

“Oh yes, lets,” Phil agreed. “But we also need to do some tidying tomorrow, Bryony’s coming over Thursday, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Dan blinked. “We need to go shopping then, Tesco’s doesn’t deliver until next week.”

“Yeah, we ran out of milk this morning,” Phil remembered.

A few moments later, Dan snorted. “God we’re so domestic.”

Phil smiled. “Is that a bad thing?”

“I guess not,” Dan replied, lightly pressing his lips against the warm shell of Phil’s ear. “I mean we could always quit our jobs…move to the countryside and get a two story house with a white picket fence and a dog.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a dog,” Phil perked up a bit. “I’d take super good care of it.”

“Right,” Dan laughed. “That’s what all children promise, but then the responsibility ends up going to the person who was opposed to the idea.”

Phil pouted. “But I’m not a child.”

“Aside from the height difference, I see no difference.”

Phil pulled himself from Dan’s arms and turned around, straddling him.

“Would a child do this?” He asked, cupping the side of Dan’s face and connecting their lips. The brown eyed youtuber hummed in approvement, bringing his hands up to run grip Phil’s hair and get a better hold of him.

Phil moved his lips down to first kiss under Dan’s chin and then under his ear, gradually trailing down to pepper his lips over the younger’s neck. Dan sighed in appreciation, shuddering a bit due to his neck sensitivity.

Honestly Dan thought that this was going somewhere, which was why he was extremely confused when Phil suddenly pulled away and stood up.

“Just let me remind you Daniel, that it was not me who skyrocketed our electricity bill after we played a few silly horror games. If anyone’s the child here, it’s you.”

Dan’s mouth dropped open when Phil sauntered from the room, muttering something about making dinner. He panicked slightly, especially when the other flicked the lounge light off on the way out.

“Phil? Phil wait, come back!”

Jumping up from the couch, Dan ran towards the door. Once he made it into the hallway he was promptly caught around the waist by two strong arms.

“Rude,” Dan muttered as Phil kissed his cheek and entwined their hands, dragging him into the kitchen so that they could make dinner together.


End file.
